


The Parting Gift

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [18]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Beleriand, First Age, Gen, craftsmanship, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-12
Updated: 2006-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The farewell between Maglor and his foster-sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parting Gift

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2006: 2nd Place - Times: First Age: Fixed-Length Ficlet

Maglor turned the last tuning peg a fraction, strumming the string to test the pitch. Its pure tones filled his workroom. With sensitive fingers he glided over the frame, feeling for any tension now it was fully strung. Both satisfied and melancholy at being done, he exited, carefully cradling the instrument.

The twins were both already mounted, but Elrond lingered, waiting for him. Despite everything...

But for once, all words failed the greatest singer of the Noldor. He could only hand over his gift and hope that in the long years to come, the silver harp would speak for him.

**Author's Note:**

> \- “For Maglor took pity upon Elros and Elrond, and he cherished them, and love grew after between them, as little might be thought...” (Silm, Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath)  
> \- “Elrond wore a mantle of grey and had a star upon his forehead, and a silver harp was in his hand...” (RotK, The Grey Havens).
> 
>  
> 
> _12.06.06 B-drabble for Curuevo, who asked for a scene with Glorfindel, Ecthelion or Maglor. It is also the explanation of a brief allusion in[“Crossing towards Sunrise”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5072848), and a companion drabble to [“Coda”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5033503)._


End file.
